


Lovin You Is Easy

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: A Tribute To Journey [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: A fluffy, smutty continuation of Dean and Castiel's story from Stone In Love.





	Lovin You Is Easy

_I know you got that special something, oh, baby_  
 _I know you like to keep it hummin', oh, baby._  
 _'Cause girl, lovin' you is so easy._  
 _Oh, woh, woh. Lovin' you is so easy._  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah._  
  
_Come on girl, give me that good lovin', oh baby_  
 _Come on girl, keep the motor hummin, oh, woh, baby._  
 _'Cause lovin' you is so easy._  
 _My, my, my, my_  
 _Lovin' you is easy._  
 _Lovin' you is easy._  
  
_Girl, after the mornin' sunlight,_  
 _After the band has flown away,_  
 _Oh, we'll be thinkin' of you._  
 _Yes, we'll be holdin' on girl._  
 _Lovin' you is easy._  
 _Lovin' you is easy._  
 _Lovin' you is easy._  
 _Lovin' you is easy._  
 _Oh, I'm lovin', lovin', lovin', lovin', lovin', lovin', lovin', you_  
 _Oh, and it's easy (easy)._  
 _Oh, I'm lovin', lovin', lovin', lovin', lovin', lovin', lovin', you_  
 _Oh, and it's easy (easy)._

* * *

 

Castiel lifted up the lid, the steam from the stew he was cooking wafting up into his face.  The different scents made him hum softly as he returned the lid.  It was almost done.  It was a new recipe he was eager to try and the smell of freshly baked bread would soon be filling the kitchen as well.  

 

Sighing he looked around the room, a quiet calm washing over him.  It was finally done.  The last bit of renovation to the house had been the best, in his opinion of course.  It was beautiful.  All white washed wood with dark oak countertops that matched an even darker shade stone tile flooring.  It was built to his standards and taste seeing as how he was the one in this room all the time.  

 

Dean’s favorite room to renovate had been the garage of course.  His husband was all too excited when he showed Castiel the plans.  

 

A large smile overtook his face as his fingers brushed over the counter, the silver of his wedding band glinting in the afternoon light.  Everyone they knew had thought they were crazy.  Getting engaged after only a month of being back together.  It took maybe two months to plan everything and get married.  They didn’t want to wait any longer.  The only two who didn’t think they were insane was Sam and surprisingly, Gabriel.  Castiel thought he’d be the most against it being the one who had consoled Castiel all those years ago.  It was then he learned that Dean _had_ come back for him, just two days late.  

 

What would have changed if Castiel had hesitated?  Marrying Balthazar and suffering all his abuses definitely wouldn’t have happened.  But every single what if made Castiel rethink that maybe Dean had been right all along.  Maybe they wouldn’t be here now, enjoying their new home and the two special additions to their family.  

 

As if on cue a peal of laughter filtered through the open window and he smiled brightly, turning to gaze out at his little family.  Dean was out in their large backyard playing with their two children, Mary and Emma.  Two little firecrackers that had been a gift from their mutual friend Jess.  Castiel had asked Dean one night why he was so adamant about it being Jess when he already somewhat knew the answer.  He’d seen pictures of the late Mary Winchester and easily saw the resemblance.  Dean wanted at least one of their children to look like her.  He definitely got his wish.  Both their girls were dark blonde with Dean’s amazing green eyes.  There was no secret which one of their sperm fertilized the egg.

 

Castiel snickered as their Great Dane Addy jumped around the three of them, tackling Dean to the ground and licking at his face.  Five years ago Castiel would have never thought this possible, that he would get this chance to finally have the family and life he always wanted...craved for.

 

The timer to the stove went off behind him and he quickly got the bread out to cool on the rack before stirring the bit pot once more.  It was then he stepped out the french double doors to the backyard and smiled as Dean poked his head up, “Dinner’s almost done,” he called out as Addy trotted over to him.  He scratched behind her ears and dropped a kiss on her forehead before she ran off again.

 

Dean snuggled close to his husband, enjoying the smell of their kitchen. Well, the smell of Cas in their kitchen, which only made it better. He kissed softly at the bare skin of Castiel’s neck and hummed happily. “Mmm, good. I’m hungry.”

 

Castiel shook his head, laughing at his silly husband before playfully pushing his face away but not too far, “That kind of hunger can be filled later,” he said softly, “But food wise, that’ll be in a few minutes,” he grinned turning to wrap his arms tightly around Dean’s neck, pulling him down to kiss.  There were a couple groans that had him pulling away laughing.  Their girls were acting all kinds of disgusted and Castiel shook his head at them.

 

“Alright girls, let’s get upstairs and get cleaned up. Shoo, shoo,” Dean said, chasing them toward the staircase. He made sure they were out of hearing distance before he turned back to his husband with a dirty grin, “Guess I’ll just grab a quick shower, don’t suppose I could talk you into joining me could I?”

 

“If you get Addy in her kennel first, can’t risk that mutt stealing the bread again,” Castiel grinned giving Dean’s ass a squeeze before darting away.  He checked the soup and turned the dial down to low as he could hear Dean ushering their precious puppy into her kennel, whining all the way.  

 

“Ladies, stay in your room until we call you out for dinner okay?” Castiel said after he had climbed the stairs.  They were already well preoccupied with their massive dollhouse Bobby had built for them the year they were born and smiled at their murmured yes.  After making sure the baby gate was fastened he hurried into his and Dean’s bedroom at the end of the hall.  Clothes were already strewn all over the floor and he rolled his eyes.

 

“I did not spend an hour cleaning this room just so you could throw your sweaty clothes everywhere,” Castiel grinned walking into the bathroom to see a very naked Dean Winchester getting their shower ready.  Castiel shamelessly stared at his ass.

 

“I would have picked them up, probably,” Dean grinned, shaking his ass a bit as he waited for Cas to get undressed. “Or I’d have given you a blowjob to do it, that’s what I call a win/win.”

 

“Oh, I see how it is.  Sexual favors for doing your chores huh?” Castiel grinned giving Dean’s ass a sound slap.

 

* * *

 

“Emma Grace your butt needs to be inside the pajamas,” Dean chuckled, pulling the elastic waistband of her little Moana pants until it popped up over her pull up. Both the girls had fallen in love with the movie, him too, not that he’d admit to it. But even a good movie started to wear down after a few hundred watches so he was hoping Disney would come out with _something_ , _anything_ , new.

 

‘How about you MJ, you ready for bed?” he asked, turning his eyes onto Mary.

 

“Just about,” Castiel said finishing off the braid with a cute little butterfly elastic tie.  Mary jumped up and down before giving him a wet kiss on the cheek, “Alright crazy, get in bed,” he chuckled swooping her up as she jumped again.  She laughed brightly and Castiel couldn’t help smiling as he dipped her down to get a kiss from Dean.  Once she was tucked in, he and Dean switched and it was his turn to kiss at Emma’s forehead, “Sweet dreams baby,” he said brushing some of her bangs off her forehead.

 

Dean made a habit of kissing both his girls goodnight and tucking them in safely before switching the light off. There was the faint glow of a night light on the other side of the room to keep the monsters away, but mostly the girls slept without hassle. They took after Cas that way, Dean rarely got more than six hours before he needed to be up doing something again.

 

“C’mon, let’s head to bed...or do you need to limber up first?” Dean said playfully, tugging at his husband’s hand. Castiel enjoyed yoga and while he’d never really had a problem with it, he did like to tease him a little. Especially when he’d started doing it just before bed.

 

“You know you love to watch me stretch, gets you all feisty,” Castiel laughed as they entered their bedroom.  Their earlier romp in the shower had not been enough, only stoked fire that had been building for his husband all day.  He made sure their door was locked and the baby monitor on before quickly going through his nightly stretch routine.

 

“Well you’re not wrong there,” Dean groaned, palming himself a little as Castiel bent and twisted around on his little mat. They were older, their bodies had changed, especially his own, but Dean still knew that Castiel was by far the most attractive, most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on.

 

“I remember someone promising to feed my insatiable hunger…”

 

“Oh and I will cowboy, no doubts there,” Castiel grinned before bending back into the Kapotasana pose.  It was Dean’s favorite; his entire body stretched out giving Dean a fantastic view of his stomach and thigh muscles working in tandem meanwhile his small black briefs got tighter the more those mischievous green eyes watched him.

  


“Plan on riding you until sunrise,” Castiel hummed, loving the warmth that came from an extremely good stretch.  His muscles slipped into that numbing comfort and he slowly came out of the pose, raising his eyes to meet Dean’s, “But first, c’mere,” he said raising up to his knees on the mat and crooking a finger for Dean to come closer.

 

Dean stepped forward as anticipation fluttered throughout his body. Even after all the years they shared together, nothing got him more worked up than the promise of Cas. He moved until he was standing in front of his husband, legs spread just a little and smiled down at him. “Yes?”

 

Castiel returned the smile as his fingers hooked into Dean’s sleep pants and slowly pulled them down along with his underwear.  He let them pool at Dean’s ankles and made a happy humming noise at the sight of Dean already hard for him.  Castiel’s eyes flicked up to gaze at Dean with a smirk growing on his lips as he guided Dean’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down until the head nestled into his throat.

 

‘Ahh yess,” Dean moaned, the familiar slick slide of Cas’ mouth had a way of making him speechless, well mostly. It was warm and tight and he wanted so badly to buck into to it, but he kept his hips still. “Mmm, fuck sweetheart. That’s amazing.”

 

Castiel moaned his thanks for the compliment and smiled inwardly when Dean’s hips involuntarily bucked.  He knew Dean tried to be good, to not rush him until Castiel was ready for that.  He absolutely loved deep throating his husband but found he needed to be patient himself or wind up with a sore throat later.  His eyes fluttered shut as he focused on opening his throat, allowing for Dean’s cock to stretch it wider before swallowing around him.  There was a hissed out curse that had Castiel moaning again but this time he was ready for the quick jerk of Dean’s hips.  He pulled off slowly, giving the head a few sucks before flicking his tongue at the tip, “I’ll let you fuck my throat if you promise to not cum yet,” he said dragging his nails up and down Dean’s calves.

 

“Oh god, you’re fucking perfect, have I told you that lately?” Dean said, moaning as Cas took him in hand and squeezed around him before sliding his mouth back over the tip and opening his throat.

 

He scrunched his fingers up in the thick, black, messy strands of Cas’ hair and yanked a little drawing out a whimpered moan even with his mouth full. Dean started slow, guiding Cas’ head down on him, holding him in place when he finally felt the tip push back into the fucking sinful clench of his throat.

 

Dean let Cas pull back a little before snapping his hips up to meet him and feeding his cock back in deeper. “Fuck that feels amazing. God your mouth is so..ungh, shit.. That’s it baby, yes. C’mon Cas, take my cock.”

 

Castiel whimpered at the praise, his body going lax at the harsh thrusts against his face.  He loved when Dean lost control, when he used his mouth for his pleasure.  Then again, it wasn’t just for Dean.  Electric jolts settled right into his gut and had him leaking in his briefs.  He lost himself into it all until Dean’s hips started to stutter.  It was always his sign that Dean was getting too close and Castiel needed to reign him in.  He pinched at the back of Dean’s knee and his husband almost immediately pulled back.  A line of spit and precum dribbled down Castiel’s chin and was left gasping a bit, “Fuck I almost just let you finish,” he laughed breathlessly.

 

“Sorry, it’s just...damn that mouth of yours,” Dean groaned, already missing the wet heat of it.

 

“C’mon, cowboy...let’s get you in the saddle,” he chuckled, pulling at Cas’ hand until he was on his feet and moving toward the bed.

 

Castiel laughed, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he went for the nightstand, pulling out the half empty bottle of lube, “You want to open me up or should I do the honors?” he grinned, pushing down his underwear to join the rest of Dean’s clothes.

 

“Mmm, fuck… let me.” Dean said, half moaning at the sight of Castiel’s full, firm ass in front of him. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on it, to spread him out and make him beg for more than just a few fingers. Castiel was so damn hot when he begged. “Why don’t you grab the ring too, then maybe put that incredible mouth of yours back to work while I stretch you out.”

 

“Yes sir,” Castiel grinned, reaching back into the drawer for the simple black cock ring.  They had brighter, more fun ones that vibrated but those were for nights when the girls stayed over at Uncle Sammy’s house.  They climbed up on the bed, Castiel waiting for Dean to lay back before he crawled over him, settling his ass right where Dean could get at him easily.  He dipped his head down, wetting Dean’s cock before slipping the ring down.

 

“Remember, you don’t get to cum yet.  If you do you have to watch me get myself off,” Castiel warned with a smirk.  It was hardly a threat, Dean got off on watching him just as much as Castiel did.

 

“Oh don’t you worry, sweetheart. I have some damn good plans for this tonight,” he said with a playful smack. He groaned when he felt Cas’ mouth back on him but he didn’t let it distract him. He wanted Cas to make good on that promise to ride him and if he was going to, it would take a bit more stretching than usual. He always seemed to grind down harder and make himself sore if Dean didn’t do the prep work.

 

He lubed up his fingers and slid one in easily. Cas’ hole fluttered a bit but with little effort he was able to add another. That drew out some more delicious sounds, though muffled as they were it was still fucking hot. Dean hitched his hips a little to surprise Cas as he started to scissor his fingers open and stretch him out.

 

Castiel’s cry was muffled but he couldn’t stop the noises leaving his mouth.  Dean was fucking into his mouth slowly as his fingers did wonders to his insides.  He could very easily cum just like this but he didn’t want to, not yet.  As much as he loved Dean’s cock in his mouth, he wanted somewhere else tonight.  When a third finger pushed into him he drew back with a guttural moan, his own hips pushing back against Dean’s hand, “Unnngh yes Dean.”

 

“Beg for it, sweetheart. Beg for my cock, tell me how bad you wanna feel it pushing into you.” Dean grinned, he loved the way Cas’ body visibly trembled. He wanted to draw it out but he knew if Cas put his mouth back to work for much longer, it was going to be a short ride. Besides, they both loved it when Castiel got needy.

 

Castiel whined loudly, rocking his hips back faster but it wasn’t nearly enough, he cried out in frustration before looking over his shoulder at Dean with a pout, “Feel so empty Dean, please?  Want to feel every inch of you stretching even wider, oh Fuck!” Castiel yelped when Dean’s fingers pressed against his prostate.  He widened his legs, nearly going into a split to get those talented fingers deeper, “Dean please!”

 

“Mmm, so good for me like this… so eager… I like it, a lot,” Dean grinned, moving his fingers a bit to give himself better access to Cas’ magic button. If he pushed at it enough, the fully thought out words just turned to whimpers and whines. He liked that even more.

 

He eventually took pity on the guy, who was barely holding himself up. He added a bit of extra lube and made sure the stretch was enough. “You still feelin’ up to ride me or are your legs too weak now?”

 

Castiel didn’t answer, he leaned up and took Dean’s hand away before turning to face Dean now.  Dean tried to rube the slick onto his cock but Castiel shook his head, “I wanna feel it for the next few days,” he growled out.  He caught Dean’s lips in a biting kiss as he lined up, slowly lowering down with a groan, “Oh God yes, so fucking good,” he panted, not even waiting to adjust before rolling his hips down hard and dirty.

 

“Ooooh fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned. It didn’t matter how many times they’d done this it somehow always seemed to feel better than the last time. He knew he was working with flawed logic but it didn’t make it any less true. The hot squeeze around him took his breath for a few beats as Cas settled flush against him.

 

“Haven’t let me do this in a while,” Castiel grinned, teeth locked onto his bottom lip as he began to rock back and forth in Dean’s lap.  This was exactly what he wanted, to feel so full from his husband as those strong hands of his held onto his hips.  It was everything.  He pressed one hand against Dean’s chest while the other reached back to settle on Dean’s knee.  It helped with is balance as he began to ride his husband in earnest.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Cas,” Dean groaned. He had to slam his eyes shut for a few minutes and think some pretty disturbing things or else he was going to shoot like a pre-teen at the sight of Cas riding him like a goddamn professional. When he finally opened them again, Dean tightened his grip and forced himself to hold off. The cock ring was doing an excellent job but nothing could compare to the vision in front of him.  

 

Castiel laughed softly, placing both hands behind himself so Dean could get an even better look.  He wasn’t ashamed to say that he knew he looked good.  He didn’t run five miles a day or do yoga just for his health.  The way Dean’s eyes traced every muscle, how his fingers traced after them, that was the main reason why he did it.  

 

“Mmm fuck Dean, your cock feel so good, if I didn’t love how you pound me into oblivion I’d make you let me ride you every night,” Castiel moaned, shuddering hard when his prostate was grazed.  He quickly re-angled himself to keep away from it, not wanting to get too close too quickly.

 

As much as he absolutely loved Cas’ filthy mouth, Dean knew his time was running low and Cas didn’t seem to be in that much of a hurry to do anything about his own leaking cock. So  he reached up with his right hand and slipped two fingers past his lips and in a rough, raspy voice, he said, “Suck.”

 

Castiel mewled softly, sucking hard on Dean’s fingers like he would if it were his cock.  His hips jerked, his movements getting uncoordinated in his haste to do as Dean asked, “Wet enough for you baby?” Castiel asked rolling his hips down hard.

 

“Oh I think that will do,” he said with a filthy grin, before rubbing he spit slicked fingers over one of Castiel’s nipples and pinching at it. Cas’ back bowed even further as Dean teased and plucked at both of the sensitive nubs, drawing out some delightful noises. He grinned as he watched some of Cas’ restraint peel away and the familiar tight draw of his muscles as he readied himself to spill. “C’mon sweetheart, do it. Cum for me.”

 

Dean’s voice always seemed to hit the switch inside of him every single time.  As if his body only wanted to obey his husband and not even himself in times like this.  And he couldn’t find it in himself to care.  

 

Castiel only lasted a few more rough rolls of his hips before he bowed back again, cumming hard all over Dean’s stomach and chest but he didn’t stop.  He was shaking from the over sensitivity but his husband hadn’t finished yet and he wouldn’t feel complete unless he felt Dean fill him up.  He said as much, a feral grin pulling at his lips when Dean shouted.

 

“Come on Dean, make me yours from the inside out,” he growled, clenching tightly as he felt Dean begin to lose it.

 

A shiver stemmed from his spine and seemed to push throughout his whole body just before it seized briefly under the force of a powerful release. He grunted out a few sounds that might have been Cas’ name before letting out a small whine after the last wave of his orgasm.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Dean groaned, forcing his shaky hands to stay steady at Cas’ hips.

 

Castiel bit down on his lip as he watched Dean finally go limp under him, his body stopping entirely to lean down and kiss at Dean’s parted lips, “Mmm, that was perfect,” he whispered, trailing his kisses down to his husband’s neck, “You alright cowboy?”

 

“Mmm, yeah- yeah, jus’ need a minute,” Dean grinned, every part of him seemed to tingle with something warm and happy. He chuckled, though his mouth felt a little dry. With a teasing grin he looked up dazedly at his husband. “Not as young as I once was.”

 

“You’re not that old yet, you still got some years before that actually becomes a thing,” Castiel snickered slapping playfully at Dean’s chest.  He didn’t want to move, the feeling of Dean slipping out of him always left him feeling too empty and needy.  Thankfully now though Dean just cuddled the hell out of him until those ugly feelings disappeared.  Dean grunted a bit under his weight and Castiel sighed, lifting up with a wince as Dean slipped out of him.  

 

“I’m so glad it’s the weekend, we can sleep in for like...five minutes,” Castiel chuckled falling onto his side next to Dean.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so worried, I’m the one who made went into the work week with two hours while you snored your life away,” he said, though it was only partially true. Normally they shared the load of having twins pretty evenly but Dean had took one look at Cas sleeping that Sunday morning and just mentally shook his head no. He decided right then and there he was going to give his husband a day off, damn the consequences. So he’d made breakfast for himself and the twins and kept them wrangled and pretty quiet until well into the afternoon when Cas’ had finally made an appearance. It felt nice to do something for him, to take care of him just because he needed it.

 

“And I gave you a pretty nice thank you that night now didn’t I?” Castiel grinned remembering how he’d cornered Dean in the laundry room to give him a blow job.  At Dean’s smirk Castiel laughed shaking his head as bounced off the bed.  He was quick with the clean up so he could hurry back to warmth that was his husband and eagerly crawled under the sheets with him.

 

“I’ll make you breakfast in the morning, with all the meats,” Castiel grinned tucking himself under Dean’s chin with a long sigh.

 

“Sounds good,” Dean hummed, tightening his hold for a second, hugging Castiel to his chest. “Love you, Cas.”

 

“Loving you is easy Dean, always has been,” Castiel said softly, his eyes already drooping.


End file.
